


It started with a kiss

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a possibility of having a family dinner is scarier than fighting with a big, bad beast of Gévaudan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dreamerandcrazy; prompt - “I need you to pretend we’re dating…”  
> No beta, so expect some funny grammar/vocabulary.

“Darling!”

Jordan blinked confused and slowly turned from the shop window.

That voice belonged definitely to Lydia. But _darling_? She would never ever call him that. So what the hell?

But there she was – running towards him, with waving hair and smile on her pretty face.

Before he could ask what the hell, she embraced his neck tightly and kissed him hard.

Kissed. Him.

KISSED.

In the middle of a freaking pavement like it was the most natural thing to do.

The problem - it was not natural. It was crazy.

“Mphm!”

“I need you to pretend we’re dating.” Lydia hissed into his ear, after she freed his lips. “My mom's matchmaking me with her best friend’s son!”

“Huh?” His damned brain refused to cooperate, still trying to proceed the fact her lips were moving against his two seconds ago.

“Lydia!” Jordan heard Natalie’s call.

“Pretend!” The banshee hissed again, hugging his arm, digging her nails into his flesh.

Then she waved to a small group that was approaching them slowly.

Jordan blinked, his brain finally kicked off. “It’s a very bad idea, becau…”

“Shut up and follow my lead.” Now he noticed her smile was a little desperate and voice strained.

“But…”

She just dug her nails into his arm like knives.

Jordan sighed. It was going to end very badly.

“Here you are.” The woman beside Natalie said to Lydia and threw him a curious glance. “You disappeared so suddenly, I thought you saw something special. And, boy, I was not wrong.” The woman smiled at Jordan, who blinked.

Hell, she sounded almost flirtatious.

“This is Jordan, my boyfriend.” Lydia said quickly.

Parrish didn’t need to look at Natalie to knew she was throwing daggers at him. Saying she was not a fan of Lydia's supernatural friends, hellhounds included, was an underestimating.

Instead he was looking at the young guy, apparently the woman’s son. He was wearing white turtle neck, black jacket, super shiny shoes and Jordan could smell some super expensive and strong after shave.

He killed the urge to arrest the guy for polluting the air.

The funny thing, the guy was looking at him with some offended expression at his very handsome face. Like Jordan murdered his beloved hamster in front of his eyes, skinned it, ate it and asked for more.

Feeling Lydia’s warm body plastered to his side, Jordan suspected he knew the reason.

“Natalie, you didn’t mention Lydia has a boyfriend!” The woman sounded excited. “And quite handsome one.”

Jordan felt… a little uneasy under her sly gaze.

“Well, I’m surprised too, Anne.” Natalie said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“Tell me about it.”

Everybody but Jordan blinked at the source of a new voice.

He just sighed.

The new woman just walked out of the shop, put hands on her hips and scowled at Lydia who was still clinging for dear life to Jordan’s arm.

“Here I am, simply visiting my prodigal son only to learn he finally found a girlfriend.” She said with a southern accent.

Lydia blinked. Natalie blinked. Anne blinked. Anne’s son blinked.

Jordan sighed again.

“I was going to tell you during the dinner, mom.” He didn’t miss a beat.

Lydia’s tight embrace was cutting blood circulation in his arm.

Mrs. Parrish threw him a “don’t bullshit me, son” kind of a look.

“This is your mom?” Lydia asked with a faint, hushed voice.

“Told you it was a bad idea.” He whispered back.

Mrs. Parrish glared at Lydia like a hawk (the banshee gulped loudly) and then at Natalie. Mrs. Martin scowled and glared back. Two lionesses looked like they were ready to fight.

The universe froze, sensing that shit was going to hit the fan in 3…! 2…! 1…!

“We should eat together!”

Everybody looked at Anne who clapped her hands like she was oblivious to the tension boiling between the two mothers.

Jordan relaxed a little. For sure Natalie and his mother were going to say a categorical no.

“I think it’s a great idea. Right, Lydia?” Mrs. Martin smiled charmingly, composing herself.

“Uhm.” Lydia was not so sure.

“I agree.” Mrs. Parrish said with strong southern accent and a scowl.

“Uhm.” Jordan wanted to cry. Or laugh. “Maybe we should run.” He whispered to the banshee.

Before she could answer, Natalie and his mother, simultaneously threw them nasty looks. He sweated.

“I love meeting new people, especially if they’re handsome.” Anne approached Jordan, patted his chest, winked and smiled like a predatory cat. “I’ll lead the way!” She grabbed her son’s arm and started to drag him behind her.

Natalie and Mrs. Parrish, a little stiffly, followed her.

Jordan was staring blankly at his chest, where Anne patted him.

“Is she a single?”

“Freshly divorced.” Lydia growled and put her forehead on his shoulder.

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what was making him more uneasy – the fact Anne could be his mother, the fact she was flirting with him, or the fact she was openly doing it in front of Lydia, his supposed to be a girlfriend.

“I’m so sorry. I just have had enough of it. Mark kept talking about his law studies, his super new car and his perfect future in their family firm. My mom was cheering in the background and I was inches from using my banshee scream.” Lydia said sheepishly and glanced at his scowling face.

Jordan looked like he was restraining himself from putting the guy into a jail. Lydia smiled.

“Are you jealous?”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, why should I? Let’s see: a super car, handsome face, bright future ahead of him and he’s studying what?”

“Law in Harvard.”

“Sweet.” Jordan muttered darkly and kept reminding himself that he was a very good deputy and very good deputies were not giving people tickets because they were jealous as hell. “We are dead. Your mother is going to skin me alive and mine, well…”

“Your mother what?”

“My mom has some, erm… strict expectations for candidates for my girlfriends.”

“For example?” Lydia was sure she didn’t really wanted to hear it.

“Can you drive a tractor or behead a chicken?”

“You’re shitting me!”

“Welcome Illinois. Why do you think I have never brought a girl home?” Jordan sighed. “We should run.” He said sincerely.

“This is what mature guys do?” Lydia raised a brow.

“Better be immature and alive than mature and dead.”

Their mothers, sensing something was not right, turned around and glared at them.

“Lydia?” Natalie called impatiently.

“What do you think about a date?” Jordan asked earnestly and faced her, with some mischievous sparks dancing in his eyes.

She had never seen him like that and she enjoyed the view.

“Date?”

“Yes, a real date with me or a Greek tragedy, casting our mothers as main villains and us as main dead bodies.”

Lydia looked uncertainly at their mothers, so for once Jordan decided to act like a man.

He grabbed her hand. “Hope you can run in high heels.” Parrish said cheerfully and started to run.

Of course she could. 

Ignoring their mothers’ angry shouts, Lydia thought that maybe this whole mess what not going to end badly.

Unwarily, he entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled sweetly.

Yup, definitely not bad.

*

Hours later, when they were caught by their mothers on Martin’s porch, they both were thinking that the day was not that bad. Even when their mothers were scolding them.

At least it looked like Natalie Martin and Beth Parrish created some kind of an alliance - simultaneously and happily they were bashing their two offspring.

It looked like a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Not that Jordan or Lydia cared.

He had disheveled hair and ruffled shirt. She had a hickey on her neck… and few more in some other places, but their mothers didn’t need to know that.

Sitting on a couch, listening to their mothers’ ramblings, smiling like two idiots, they decided that life was not bad.

Another nice thing was - they didn’t need to inform their mothers that they were dating for real.

THE END 


End file.
